Always There
by Zena Airale
Summary: This was a collab with me and RainaTheNeko on Wattpad. Despite the difficulties from the past, the Garmadon family becomes much closer than ever.


Garmadon sat down against one of the raised stones where the fortress once stood. Even in the happiness that he had while being with his family, he still felt guilty over everything he tried to do to conquer the world. Lloyd saw him from afar, leaving his team to spend a moment alone with his dad.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, concerned about his father.

"I'm fine, Lloyd. Go to your friends." Garmadon said.

Lloyd wasn't walking away. He knew something was wrong. "I can tell something's bothering you...it's okay...you can tell me..." he placed a hand on his father's lap. "You wanted to be with me for so long...now you can..."

Garmadon let out a soft sigh. "Right now I just..." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer and started to cry into his hands.

Lloyd pulled his father into a hug and smiled at him. "Don't cry, Dad..."

Garmadon calmed down a little bit.

Lloyd let go and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked

"Lloyd... _I love you_...but..." Garmadon sighed again. "I regret being evil _so much..._ It tore me away from you...and it hurt more than anything... You _saw_ how I reacted to you being revealed as the green ninja...I didn't want to fight... _I didn't want to hurt you..._ But the venom...it tempted me...at times I couldn't resist...However, deep down it truly hurt... It tormented me to no end... I'm sorry for everything...I'm sorry for what I said to you... _for what I did to you..._ "

"Dad, you don't need to be sorry. I have already forgiven you a long time ago. All of that is over now. You're okay." He smiled.

"Right..." Garmadon smiled weakly. "Oh...I've missed you so much...you have no idea..." More tears fell, but they were of joy and relief instead of guilt and sorrow.

"Me too, Dad..." Lloyd embraced his father again.

Garmadon held him close as well. "I don't want to let go... Never again... I'm so proud of you... I'm so relieved... I can't believe you're here...I can't believe any of this... It's too surreal... I'm just glad you're alright..."

Lloyd's breathing heaved with overwhelming emotion. "Don't leave me, Father, _please..._ "

"I won't..." Garmadon replied, stroking his son's hair in reassurance. "Not again... You're here with me...everything's alright... Thank you... _It's been so long..._ "

"I know..." Lloyd cried softly.

"But it's going to be okay..."

A while later, Lloyd had fallen asleep on his father's lap. It was almost night. Garmadon picked him up and they all made it to the Bounty, which the others had repaired with the Tornado of Creation. The green ninja's father went inside and brought his child to bed. He started to leave for the door, but then Lloyd woke up. Garmadon smiled softly.

"Dad...can you sleep here with me?" the green ninja asked.

"Of course..." Garmadon moved to his son's side. "Move over, okay?"

Lloyd smiled and nodded.

Garmadon got in with him. "It's been so long..."

"Yeah, Dad... I love you..."

"Me too..."

The next day, Lloyd woke up and yawned. He stood up and looked around. Lloyd saw the room was empty. The others were outside and training as usual. Lloyd noticed his father was still asleep. _He's been through quite a lot..._ he thought to himself.

His mom came and sat down on the step next to him. "Where's Garm?" she asked softly.

"He's still sleeping..." He looked wistfully into the air. "I'm glad we're together again..."

"Mmm...Yes..." She smiled softly and held him close.

Lloyd smiled. He got up and went outside on the deck where the others were. He watched them train. Garmadon woke up and saw Lloyd was already awake. He went outside to see him training with the others. He smiled proudly—Lloyd had come so far.

"Lloyd..." he called softly.

"Dad!" Lloyd ran over and the two of them embraced.

"So what are we doing today?" Kai asked everyone.

"I wanted to spend time with my parents." Lloyd said to the group, looking up happily at his father.

"That's fine with us." Jay smiled.

Garmadon smiled at Lloyd, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to leave his son's side again.

An hour later, the guys went to have fun at the Mega Monster Amusement Park. Lloyd, Misako, and Garmadon were sitting in a Ferris wheel car together. Suddenly, the ride broke, and they were stuck at the top. Lloyd sighed.

"Son, what's the matter?" Garmadon held him close.

"I feel...I want to be a kid again..." Lloyd shut his eyes. H"Maybe before I felt like I needed to change, but now I regret it."

"Lloyd, even if you're older now, you're still our little baby." Misako smiled.

Lloyd blinked back tears. "I love you..."

Garmadon smiled softly. "So do we. Honestly, among everything I've done under the venom's influence, you..." he choked back a soft cry. "You were always so important to me...you were our light...and you always will be... I never regretted having you. I never wanted anything to happen to you. Much less..." he couldn't continue. "Well, that's what made our battle so hard. I'm just so glad you're alright."

Lloyd cried into his father's arms. "M-Me too..."

"Okay you two, no need to get emotional all the time." Misako said.

"I missed him..."

"Ah." Misako smiled.

Turning back to Lloyd, he continued to hold him close while stroking his hair. "Shhh...it's okay...we're together now..." Garmadon shut his eyes to keep his tears at bay. "That's what matters most..."

Lloyd smiled softly. His parents were here now. Nothing could go wrong...


End file.
